Acceleration based sensors have been utilized to detect a vehicle collision with an object. However, acceleration based sensors typically are sensitive to detecting collisions along a single axis, therefore at least two acceleration sensors are required to reliably detect a vehicle collision in frontal or side impacts. Also, the response time of the acceleration based sensor may be impacted by the mechanical impedance caused by the mass of the acceleration based sensor. Pressure based sensors have also been used for vehicle collision detection. Pressure based sensors detect the change of pressure in a fluid filled bladder or tube due to a collision impact deforming the bladder or tube. Pressure based sensors may offer faster response time and more omnidirectional sensitivity than acceleration based sensors. The inventors herein have recognized that a single sensor capable of detecting collisions along multiple axes with an even faster response time would be desirable.